


The King's Landing Trio

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 借用部分剧集设定。





	1. Chapter 1

*没有看剧，就用梗编编段子

*君临三人组，gendrya+詹美

 

 

男子又让老板满上一壶酒。

他有要事在身，实在不该喝这么多的。但这酒店里的伤心人不止他一个，比如坐在他旁边、手边摆满了空酒杯的女孩。

有一些酒杯可能是他的，他记不得了。

“你还好吗？”他悲伤地问道。

女孩打了个酒嗝。“我不想拒绝他他他他他他他他。”她抽了抽鼻子。

“她哭了，”男人一饮而尽，“你懂吗？我从来没见过她哭……”

女孩激愤地一摔酒杯：“我以为自己要死了！我知道我们对彼此有感觉，但那个傻瓜……”她又开始喝酒。

“我伤过许多人的心，”男人道，“我以为唯独不会伤害她。她哭了，你知道吗？塔斯的蓝宝石碎了，却依然那么美，我情愿碎片永远扎在我的心脏里。”

“他为什么要在这时求婚呢？”女孩痛苦地摇头，“旧神在上，保佑这个傻瓜，保佑我，让我们都能活着，我们才见面了几天？”

“我是个混蛋，”男人向小二摇摇晃晃地勾勾空掉的酒杯，“我靠近她，我又离开她，但我必须去君临，为了……”他的脸上浮现出片刻空白，“为了什么来着？”

“去他妈的君临！”女孩咆哮道。

“去他妈的君临。”男人赞同道。

两个人又开始埋头酒盏，“谢谢你，你叫什么名字？”男人说道，“你有点面熟，我总觉得我还有什么兄弟姐妹。”

哪怕醉意与酒精撅弯了舌头，女孩仍露出了警惕的神情。“阿利。”她说，然后肩膀耸动，把下肚的啤酒都吐出来了。

男人想劝说几句，胃里却一阵恶心，他很快朝着另一个方向吐了。

两个人在石椅上东倒西歪了一会儿，男人爬坐起来，又让老板满上一壶酒。他有要事在身，实在不该喝这么多的。

但这个酒馆的伤心人不止他一个，比如坐他手边的这个陌生女孩。她好像才吐过，手边摆满了空酒杯。

“你还好吗？”男人悲伤地问。

“我不想拒绝他他他他他他他他。”女孩说。

“她哭了，”男人说，“我从来没见过她哭……”

 

 

桑铎•克里冈闯进酒馆时，詹姆•兰尼斯特和艾莉亚•史塔克已经醉得不省人事。他大步流星地走进来，一手抓起一个。“可算有人领走他们了。”店主人数着钱，“他们把同样的对话重复了七八次，金色老爷还要认灰色小姐作义妹。不过嘛，小姐每次给的名字都不一样，而老爷一次都没想起来自己的名字……对了。”店主问，“你们到君临做什么？”

“去他妈的君临。”桑铎说，他一边肩膀扛一个醉鬼，踹开木门，扬长而去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从君临回北境的路上，他们决定想办法打发打发时间。

“我先来。”艾莉亚说，她惯于一马当先。女孩转动桌上的肮脏的酒瓶，旋转停止后，瓶口指向了詹姆的方向。

俊美的兰尼斯特从喉咙里发出一声抱怨的嘟囔，一饮而尽杯中酒。“她有一头金色的头发。”他不情愿地吐露。

“这位金发女郎是谁呢？——显然我们一点头绪都没有。”猎狗讽刺道，艾莉亚配合地翻了个白眼。怎样让狗和狼统一战线？当然是往他们中间放一位兰尼斯特。詹姆转动酒瓶，他祈愿瓶口千万别再对准自己。

是猎狗。这回轮到詹姆微笑了，艾莉亚颇感兴趣地撑着下巴，而桑铎没烧伤的半边脸神情变得比另一半更狰狞。

“她是个好出身的淑女。”猎狗放下空酒杯，“她什么歌谣都知道。”

艾莉亚哼了一声。“傻乎乎的女孩喜欢傻乎乎的歌，但我打赌她没有珊莎知道得多。”猎狗告诫自己千万沉默，他转动酒瓶，希望那得意洋洋的愚蠢表情能从小母狼脸上彻底消失。

瓶口指向艾莉亚。女孩不再微笑，但也并不慌张。她平静地一饮而尽。“我认识他很久了，他是个私生子。”

詹姆用手指敲敲桌子。好家伙。琼恩•雪诺。他看见猎狗露出了思考的表情，看起来，这家伙今天至少能听见一桩有关乱伦的八卦。詹姆不禁想象真相会让桑铎如何大跌眼镜，但他没能高兴太久，瓶口很快又对准他了。

“她高大、勇敢，她来自富饶的家族，有一双最美的眼睛。”詹姆承认道。

“全都是屁话。”桑铎评价道，他往詹姆的空杯里粗暴地倒满了酒。“要我说，你们兰尼斯特可真他妈自恋。”

下一个被瓶口瞄准的是艾莉亚。詹姆发现她颇为忌惮地瞥了桑铎一眼。

“他很勇敢，而且正直。”艾莉亚挑选着词语，“他的出身比他所以为的更高，但我不在乎这个。”

答案呼之欲出，詹姆不知道猎狗怎么还是一副思考的表情。

“但我猜他很在乎。”猎狗哼道，“愚蠢的年轻人。”

游戏继续，这回轮到了桑铎。他思索了一下。“她美丽又脆弱，”桑铎说，“但这只是看起来。她比谁都强大，长冬再漫长，她也有办法活下来。”

艾莉亚和詹姆同时发出了不满的声音。

“没人想听你爱的表白。”艾莉亚抗议道，而詹姆用金手不耐烦地拍着桌子：“具体点具体点，你让我们怎么猜？”

“七层地狱。”猎狗嘟囔，但对面的弑君者组合显然不打算放过他，天杀的兰尼斯特用幸存的手打了一个响指，猎狗真希望把他的这只手也剁掉。“别避重就轻了，”詹姆说，“不如这样，一人一个问题，一轮定胜负。”

他们再次旋动空瓶，这回率先被挑中的是艾莉亚。史塔克女孩严阵以待，整个人浑然犹如一柄灰色的出鞘匕首。詹姆摸摸自己蓬松的胡渣，问：“你们进展到哪一步了？”

艾莉亚突然有点泄气。滴水不漏的冷酷外壳在片刻间出现了一道裂缝，少女的流彩一掠而过。“他向我求婚了。”她闷闷不乐地说，一口吞下面前的酒，然后又向猎狗要了一杯新的。

“哦，哦……”这就有点出乎詹姆的意料了，他想起那位龙女王，决先别问这小母狼什么了。

接下来是詹姆。艾莉亚还在喝酒，猎狗则显得兴致缺缺：“就你那摊破事儿，老子可没什么想问的。”

“你们可以问问我和她进展到哪一步了。”詹姆只好自己提议，“事实上，我们上床了。”

猎狗啐道。“真他妈是兰尼斯特的金子废话。”

因此，当瓶口指向猎狗，詹姆决定不给他留什么情面。“说说你心上人的模样吧。”他说，“你已经敷衍两回了，我数着呢，桑铎•克里冈。”

真该死。看见艾莉亚也抬起头了，桑铎蓦然有点紧张。就快回北境了，他没有撒谎必要。但男人还是抓过酒壶，一口气喝了个干净。

“她有红头发……”猎狗说，“眼睛……蓝色的眼睛……”

“你不能说得更清楚一点吗？”艾莉亚挑剔道，“红头发蓝眼睛，所有的徒利都是这个长——”

她的后半截话像掉崖一般没音了，女孩仍张着嘴，詹姆快乐地抿了一口酒，看见史塔克的灰眼睛被怒火烧得炯炯有神，几乎能拿去冶龙晶。艾莉亚•史塔克怒不可遏，一柄剑不知何时出现在了她的手里。

“你竟敢——！你敢打珊莎的主意！”她咆哮道，“从什么时候开始？见鬼，你认识她时她还是个小孩——”

“所以呢？我做了什么吗？”桑铎回以咆哮，“我比你地道多了，小母狼，我可没有睡了别人了就跑！”

哇噻。詹姆想。

“谁告诉你的？”艾莉亚警觉道，把剑压低了一点。

“老天，那私生子把什么都写在脸上了。”猎狗哈哈大笑，“你以为我没看见你们当年在兄弟会好到穿一条裤子？你以为我猜不到和夜王开战前你跑去找了谁？可怜的杂种詹德利，他整个宴会都没能享受片刻，不去看台上最美的两位女人，没有一刻不在找你——”

母狼和三头犬剑拔弩张，詹姆坐了一会儿，眼见两个人都吼得声嘶力竭、气喘吁吁，他终于放下了酒杯，适时地打断了争吵。

“所以。”詹姆用一盏空杯指向桑铎•克里冈，“你爱的人是珊莎•史塔克。”桑铎哼了一声。

然后他掉转手腕，指向史塔克女孩：“你的心上人是那什么詹德利•维水。”艾莉亚扭过脸。

“别想渔翁得利了，兰尼斯特。”桑铎面色阴沉地说，“谁都他妈能猜到你和你老姐有一腿。”

詹姆哈哈大笑。“如果我的回答不是呢？”他淡淡地说，“塔斯的布蕾妮，我的每一个形容词都是给她的。她高大、勇敢，有最美的眼睛和最无畏的剑锋，她值得更好的，值得这个新世界的黎明。我尊敬她，碰巧的是，我还爱她。”他喝完了最后一滴酒，然后站起来。

“兰尼斯特懂得以小搏大，撷取胜利的果实，”詹姆打着哈欠，“愿赌服输，刷马去吧。两天后就到北境了，在你们辛苦的时候，我先趁着早上洗趟澡，把自己弄干净点。”

 

詹姆爬上楼梯，他好像被什么念头逗笑了，“拯救世界的大英雄给我刷马了。”他颇为大声地自言自语道，一支酒杯向他金色脑袋掷来，兰尼斯特轻巧地躲开，他哈哈大笑，此时，清晨的阳光正洒落在阁楼台阶上。

**Author's Note:**

> 赶在ep5之前写完了，权当博君一笑。希望我爱的角色能更有尊严地落幕吧。


End file.
